


King

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I can’t believe I’ve been living with the king this whole time. We ate together, w-we bathed together! We… well, we did a lot of things together… and he lied the entire time.”</p><p>"Don’t take it so personally, sir, I’m sure the king would’ve told you had he thought he could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it was good to be king. You always ate well, people respected you, and you had the most lavish clothes and home. You could want for nothing. Almost nothing. As a king you had responsibilities, and an oath to your kingdom, which kept you there constantly. No leaving except on kingly duties, and even then you were shuttled around in a carriage with a guard on either side.

  
The lack of privacy and freedom could be overlooked for some people, but for King Michael Jones it was something that ate at him every single day. He’d never really wanted to be king, to be quite honest. He was far happier when he was still a prince, when he could run and play and sneak out of the castle much easier than he could now. But once his father passed, all of the responsibility he never asked for was put onto him, left with a kingdom and very little clue on how to rule it.

  
So he stewed, bit back his anger and sorrow, hid away his desperate want for a chance at freedom and adventuring and did his job as best he could. But the feeling was always there, nagging at the back of his mind. Every time he left the castle for something that little whisper would float about his mind.

  
He could run away right now. Wait until night and sneak out from the inn where he stayed when he visited the townfolk, start a new life. They could find a new king, right? Maybe not. He never followed through, never listened until one night he could stand it no longer. He had gotten ready before they left the castle, packing his typical overnight bag with all he needed. Inside was a change of clothes, the plainest he could find in his drawers, along with some food and a small coinpurse full of gold. At the very bottom was his plainest sword, having reluctantly left his favorite diamond encrusted blade back at the castle, unwilling to draw more attention to himself than needed.

  
Changing his clothes, he pulled the rucksack over one shoulder, pulling off his crown and setting it on the inn bed. Slowly, he made his way past the snoozing guard in front of his room and left the inn, making his way into the forest to begin his new life.

  
It was everything he’d hoped for and more. He’d only been gone a few days and already he felt happier than he ever had in the past few years, constructing makeshift nests when it was time to sleep and traveling as far as his legs would take him in a day’s time. Eventually he made it to a small clearing, in the middle of which was a tiny wooden cottage. Without even realizing it, the day had come and passed, the dark creeping up on him and forcing him to figure out what he’d do for the night soon.

  
"Hello?"

  
Michael froze, turning around to see a young man staring at him, hands laden with firewood. He looked about Michael’s age, a little taller and thinner, with strangely messy brown hair and a light scruffy beard.

  
"H-Hello."

  
The man gave him a curious look, walking closer, his eyes trailing over Michael and taking him in.

  
"Can I help you? Why are you staring at my home?"

  
"Oh… Oh! Oh, this is your cottage. I’m sorry for staring, I was traveling and I uh… the night has crept up on me fast. Would it be possible for you to give me lodging for tonight? I’m able to pay for your help, if possible."

  
"Mm… well sure, I don’t see why not! So long as you promise not to take off with what little valuables I have when I go to sleep!"

  
The taller man grinned and laughed a little, walking to his cottage and setting the firewood in a pile by the door. He turned back to Michael, motioning for him to head inside with him, the other hurrying over to join him. Michael walked in, shutting the door behind him and taking in the inside of the cottage. It was small and quaint, far different from any place he’d ever stayed before, but that only made him more excited to stay there.

  
"I’m Gavin."

  
"Huh?"

  
Michael broke out of his train of thought, looking at the other, who laughed a little again.

  
"I said I’m Gavin. Most people would reply with their own name."

  
"Oh! Right, I’m Mmm….Mogar."

  
"Nice to meet you Mmmogar."

  
Michael chuckled under his breath, flushing a bit in embarrassment as he set his bag down. It felt so strange to have such a playful conversation with someone, something he hadn’t had since he was a child. Gavin had just finished setting up a pyramid of wood in the brick fireplace, setting it ablaze and lighting up the one room cottage just as the last remnants of sunlight faded from the window.

  
"I was about to sit down to supper, are you hungry?"

  
Gavin smiled kindly, setting down a pot in the middle of his small dining table, a chair on either side for each of them. Michael nodded, walking over and sitting down.

  
"Absolutely famished, I am."

  
"Perfect, this stew should fill you right up then!"

  
With a bowl and spoon set out for each of them, Gavin dished them both up hearty portions of a vegetable stew, the two digging in happily. It was awkward at first, but slowly they started to open up a bit, chatting about themselves and their day. Michael came up with a quick lie that he was a a traveling swordsman looking for odd jobs, escorting higher ups town to town as a quick hire bodyguard amongst other things. Gavin told him that he mainly fended for himself, living on the animals he hunted with his bow and arrow, and the vegetables he grew himself. The amount of pride he had when he said matter-of-factly that everything they were eating had been grown by him was something Michael never saw before, he found it utterly charming. Whatever Gavin needed that he couldn’t make himself, he’d get in town by trading his goods.

  
It felt so strange to hear someone living like that, sometimes it slipped his mind that not everyone had been born into the luxury he had, and truly lived day to day on the luck of their hunting skills or green thumb. Michael was utterly fascinated, hanging on Gavin’s every word as the other babbled on about his life and friends, telling the tale of how he ended up in the Jones kingdom’s forest.

  
"So you’re from the Ramsey kingdom, originally?"

  
"Yes! Well sort of. I came from a smaller village, which is why I have this accent, everyone there does, and I was looking for work to help my family. Not very well off, you’d imagine. And one day, I came across this little girl who was lost and I helped her get back home, and would you believe it, it was the bloody castle! Turns out she was Princess Millicent, and her father the King took me in as his Jester, as I made his daughter so happy."

  
Michael’s eyes widened, shocked at the story. He could almost recall seeing Gavin once, whilst visiting the Ramsey kingdom, though he couldn’t totally remember for sure.

  
"So how did you end up here?!"

  
"Well, I lived at the castle for a long time, but once the princess grew up some there wasn’t much need for a jester, so I asked to leave. King Geoff was utterly kind, letting me leave with more than enough to start up my own life, and after some traveling I decided I would live here in the Jones Kingdom."

  
"Wow…"

  
Gavin got up from the table, their bowls long emptied, and grabbed the dishes to wash them.

  
"Yeah, I suppose it’s a rather crazy story. But I swear it’s true."

  
"I believe you. It’s just quite a story."

  
Michael got up, helping Gavin clean up from dinner. The sun had been gone for a long time, pitch black outside, the only source of light left coming from the fireplace. Gavin stared at it for a moment, before turning to Michael with a smile.

  
"I suppose it’s time for bed, eh?"

  
The curly-haired man nodded in agreement, watching as Gavin walked over to the bed in one corner of the cottage and got into it, slipping under the thin covers before turning to face Michael.

  
"Are you just going to stand there or will you be joining me in sleeping?"

  
"Oh! I-I didn’t realize…"

  
"I’m sorry but this is the best I’m able to offer, I’ve got no space for more than a bed for me after all."

  
"It’s fine, really, sorry."

  
Michael joined Gavin, slipping under the covers and turning away from the other, embarrassment flooding over him.

  
"Good night Mogar."

  
Gavin’s voice was soft, just a whisper almost lost to the quiet crackle of the dying fire. Michael smiled, closing his eyes as he settled down.

  
"Good night Gavin."


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came the next day, Michael had woken up in time with the sun. Grabbing his lone bag, he’d gotten all the way to the door when he heard the quiet call.

  
"Mogar? Where are you going?"

  
He froze up, looking back reluctantly to see Gavin sitting up from bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  
"I-I was just heading off, I didn’t want to inconvenience you in the morning too. I left the money on your table, I’m a man of my word!"

  
"Please, won’t you at least stay for a little longer?"

  
"…Really? You want me to stay longer?"

  
"Well, it gets a bit lonely out here all alone for so long."

  
Gavin chuckled softly, a sad smile on his face.

  
"And you’re awful good company. Oh, but I shouldn’t keep you if you’re ready to leave."

  
"No! I mean, it’s fine. I find you good company too. I just… didn’t want to overstay my welcome."

  
"I’d let you know if I felt that way, Mogar. Please, stay another night, would you?"

  
"….Alright."

  
The one night had become two, and then three, and without realizing it somehow Michael had found a new home. Gavin taught him how to garden, Michael taught Gavin traps to catch smaller animals, so he didn’t have to focus on just big game.

  
"You’re brilliant with these traps, Michael. Where did you learn?"

  
Gavin asked, peering over the other’s shoulder as Michael set up a small trap set up for a rabbit. Michael grinned, remembering perfectly.

  
"My father taught me, hunting was pretty much the only thing we really did together. He was a really busy man."

  
"Was?"

  
"Mm."

  
"I’m sorry. It must be difficult, to be as young as you are with your father passed already."

  
"Young? I’d say I’m older than you."

  
"Definitely not!"

  
The two argued a bit, eventually escalating to playfully wrestling, each eager to win. Despite what he expected, Michael found himself pinned to the ground, Gavin smirking triumphantly down at him. They stayed like that for a minute, their smiles slowly slipping away as they lost themselves in each other’s eyes. When Gavin eventually leaned down and took Michael’s lips, all Michael could do was return the kiss.

  
They went to bed together in a different light that night.

  
—

  
Life seemed perfect. Michael and Gavin did almost everything together, the two now taking to exploring and finding little adventures everywhere they looked. They hunted together, bathed together, ate together. The one thing that Michael refused to do with Gavin, was go into town.

  
"Ahh, no not this time, I’m rather tired. I was going to take a nap."

  
"Really? You’ve said the same thing the last two times I’ve taken a trip into town! Why are you so against going there?"

  
"I’m not! Really, I-I’m just tired."

  
"Mm. Fine then, you take your nap, I’ll be back soon."

  
Gavin left it be, heading off to town with some of the rabbits they’d caught, hoping to trade for bread and cheese. He came back triumphant, the two dining especially well that night. The next morning, Michael slept in late, Gavin already up and about by the time he woke up.

  
"Ahh, morning Mogar."

  
The lanky man came over, giving Michael a gentle kiss good morning, which was returned as gently. Michael stretched a bit, getting up and taking a deep breath before replying with a ‘good morning’ back.

  
"How are you feeling this morning?"

  
"Fantastic."

  
"Not tired at all?"

  
"Mm… no, I feel great."

  
"Wonderful. Let’s go to town then."

  
"What!?"

  
Michael paled instantly, Gavin standing in front of him with his arms crossed, a determined look on his face.

  
"You said it yourself, you feel great. I’ve been wanting to go to town with you for ages, now will you go or not?"

  
The curly-haired man groaned, annoyed to have been caught in Gavin’s trap, but ultimately agreed, the two getting ready and heading into town around noon. Despite Michael’s secret worries, things seemed okay. No one gave him a second look, the two wandering through the marketplace, buying a few things and enjoying the day.

  
It didn’t last. Just a passing glance by a patrolling guard and it all went to hell. Michael could tell at once what was happening, and he knew his time with Gavin was at its end. Hurriedly, he grabbed Gavin’s hand, hurrying to an alley and holding him tight.

  
"I’m so sorry, Gavin, I’m so so sorry. I wanted so much more time with you, a-and that’s why I didn’t want to come here but my responsibilities have caught up with me. I have to go. I love you."

  
"What? Mogar, what are you talking about? I don’t und-"

  
Michael kissed him, it was rough and panicked, pulling away only as guards surrounded them, pushing them out of the alley and into the street.

  
"My liege! When you had disappeared we’d thought the worst! Has this man taken you captive?"

  
A guard spoke up, the other guards instantly pointing their blades at Gavin, who looked both confused and terrified.

  
"Stand down, please! This man has nothing to do with my leaving. That was all my own decision. Please forgive me, I won’t run again."

  
The swords were sheathed as quickly as they had been pulled out, Gavin staring at Michael as his brain worked overtime to try and fully understand just what was happening.

  
"King Michael, in your absence King Haywood from the north has taken siege of the castle. He says he wants to expand his kingdom! Please, take back your throne!"

  
Michael swallowed, heart racing as he looked at Gavin one more time before turning from him and nodding.

  
"I will fight. Please, escort the man behind him where ever he’d like to go, and give him anything he asks for. I have wronged him greatly."

  
The guard nodded, most of the guards surrounding Michael and escorting him away, a few staying behind with Gavin as the other sunk to the ground, distraught over realizing just how much Mogar, no, Michael had kept from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan Haywood."

  
"Ahh, the righteous King Michael, what a surprise to see you after so long. I thought you dead."

  
"You thought wrong."

  
Michael drew his diamond sword, given to him by one of his guards. Ryan stood from Michael’s throne, draped in the other’s lavish robes. He let them drop to the ground, pulling his own blade from his sheath. There was silence, and then the clash of swords.

  
—

  
"I can’t believe I’ve been living with the king this whole time. We ate together, w-we bathed together! We… well, we did a lot of things together… and he lied the entire time."

  
"Don’t take it so personally, sir, I’m sure the king would’ve told you had he thought he could."

  
Gavin looked at the young guard escorting him, the two slowly walking through town. He’d introduced himself as Miles, and seemed rather kind and understanding.

  
"You think so?"

  
Miles nodded.

  
"King Michael, though he’s rather rowdy and not the most… gracious king, is very kind and caring. I’m sure he was just scared he’d mess up whatever you two had going on."

  
The man sighed quietly, mind reeling as he tried to make sense of his feelings.

  
"Gavin, was it?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Gavin, I don’t know what happened between you and the king, but I’ll tell you this. The only time I’d ever seen him look as upset as he was to leave you, was when the last king passed away."

  
—

  
"You come into my kingdom and try and take over, then lose to me like this? Didn’t you think it through?"

  
Michael stood above Ryan, the man on the floor, the tip of Michael’s blade aimed at his neck. Ryan chuckled quietly, shrugging as best he could in his position.

  
"To be honest, I heard you’d gone somewhere and didn’t expect you to return once I took over. I mean no harm to your kingdom, I simply saw it as newly unclaimed land and wanted to bring it under my rule."

  
Michael sighed, pulling back his sword. Leaning down, he offered Ryan a hand, helping the fellow king to his feet.

  
"I believe you. I’ve never heard anything bad from your kingdom, I trust that you’re a fair ruler. Perhaps my people will be unhappy with my choice, but I don’t want to rule any more. I’ve never wanted this life, and I’ve never been a truly good king. But if I am to leave my kingdom to you, we will do it properly. A written agreement, and if I hear that you have brought my kingdom to ruin, I will return and take my rightful place."

  
Ryan agreed, both of them shaking hands in an act of peace before heading off to write up the official agreement together.

  
—

  
With the written agreement signed and declared, all that was left for Michael was to pack what he needed and leave. He’d decided against a verbal announcement to the kingdom, most of the townsfolk believing Ryan to have taken over anyway. Michael went to his room, taking a large bag and slowly packing his things into it. Some clothes, some trinkets, trading out the plain sword still in his side sheath for his beloved diamond one.

  
"Leaving so soon, Mogar? Or should I say Michael?"

  
Michael spun around instantly at Gavin’s voice, clearly shocked to see the other man again.

  
"Gavin?! What are you doing here?"

  
"Well, no matter who you were, there was no way I could let our goodbye be like it was. So I asked your guard to bring me here. And then I found out what happened. So you’re leaving here again?"

  
"Yeah… I never wanted to be here to begin with, once my father died I liked the castle less and less. Ryan will take good care of the kingdom, and if he doesn’t I’ll return and take it from him as we agreed. Now I’ve just got to figure out where to go."

  
The curly-haired man looked down, turning back to his bag and loading it up with a few things as Gavin stood there in silence. Finally, the taller man spoke.

  
"If you need lodging, I know a secluded cottage that’s a rather cheap place to stay. It’s a bit cramped, but if you don’t have a problem with that…"

  
Michael turned back to Gavin, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he took the man’s hands in his.

  
"Gavin… Do you mean it? Do you forgive me?"

  
"Of course I do. How could I let the man I love walk away from me again?"

  
Michael kissed him, gentle at first, then more passionate, his hands clutching Gavin’s tightly. Gavin returned it, the two only breaking away to catch their breath. With the other’s help, Michael finished packing quickly, and after a heartfelt goodbye to his guards, Michael left the castle hand in hand with Gavin.

  
They returned back to the cottage, continuing to live there together in a happy harmony, living off whatever they grew, hunted, or traded for. They continued to go on adventures together, and spent as much time as possible by the other’s side.

  
Sometimes it was good to be a king, but for Michael Jones, it was much better to just be a simple adventurer.


End file.
